


The Fawcetts

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, How They Met, i guess a relationship study?, mulian, their relationship, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Julian never fell in love, except with his wife, Margot.





	The Fawcetts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highinfibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/gifts).

> My soft babies! For Kellogg I’m the discord, cause you’ve been so helpful :D

Margot wasn’t the type of person Julian usually went for. But she was up for a fling, and he only had a few girls (and boys) at the moment. And she was pretty. Short, black hair and big brown eyes. And she wasn’t too short, which was always a plus seeing as he was so tall.

And she more than made up for the small height difference with her personality. He wanted to see her, and he always looked forward to the days he could. They were at Cambridge together, and Julian only went to his lectures to see Margot. And he made sure he did well in his classes to impress her. 

Because she was really smart. He realised he wanted to be good enough for her. He wanted a proper relationship. (With a few free passes mixed in which they would both appreciate. They had discussed cheating, and decided it didn’t exist if both agreed.) 

He had never been in love before. Proper relationships had never really been his thing, and he guessed they hadn’t exactly been Margot’s either. It was new to them both and anyone who cared to look could see that.

But neither seemed to mind, especially when they could talk about the different people they’d had one night stands with, and more often than not, they’d done it with the same person. It was entertaining and Julian felt as if he was having the best time of his life.

He worked up the courage to ask her on a proper date a few months into their ‘fling’ and she’d laughed, saying she thought they’d already been dating, but of course she would. Julian couldn’t quite describe the feeling of that.

They’d gone Christmas shopping and Julian had taken her hand but Margot just wrapped her arm around his and they walked around feeling on top of the world.

Despite what most people thought, their relationship was healthy and Julian couldn’t help but keep finding things he loved about her. After three years he decided he wanted to marry her. And he would propose in the best way. 

Or what he thought was the best way.

An airplane, carrying a banner right over the park. She’d laughed in pure disbelief and said yes. Julian had been astonished and she’d kissed him in the most gentle way she ever had. That was the happiest he’d ever felt in his life.

They got married in 1969, a summer wedding. Margot, of course, looked stunning in her dress, and Julian half wanted to whip his trousers off, but he would have to wait until after the ceremony. At least, that was what Margot whispered into his ear.

Her short hair tucked behind her ear, holding her pink bouquet in one hand, the other on her hip. Her gold dress swept around her, white shoes peeking out beneath it. She looked like a goddess and Julian realised he had fallen head over heels for her. 

It was a subdued wedding, with not too many people, but it was a party of the highest levels. Julian didn’t remember any of it, but Margot somehow drunk just as much as him but has memories as clear as day. Yet another thing he loved about her.

The one thing he did remember was her sweeping him around the dance floor and her beautiful, free laugh. Margot Dixon was no more, and Margot Fawcett took her place by becoming even more lovely, if that was possible.

Julian had never been in love before, but he knew for sure he had been in love with her from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
